vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
BT (Cool Shock BT)
Summary BT 'is the main protagonist and titular character of the manga ''Cool Shock BT, otherwise known as Mashounen BT ''(魔少年ビーティー ''Mashōnen Bītī). This was the first work of Hirohiko Araki, predating Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and BT himself even being the inspiration for the character Dio Brando's initial design. BT is a very clever and mischevious young magician who typically enjoys playing tricks on others and committing acts which are borderline-criminal. The story follows and displays five incidents, all of which include BT and his best, unwilling friend Koichi going on adventures which usually end with BT having to outsmart and use his magical tricks on those he ends up coming into conflict with. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 10-A, likely 9-B Name: BT Origin: Cool Shock BT Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown, at least 14 '''Classification: '''Magician, Trickster, Devil Boy '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with an assortment of tools and has made weaponry out of basic objects, seems to be skilled with daggers, ropes, and rocks), Martial Arts (Has witnessed and studied those who are skilled in fighting. Defeated and tricked many people who have obvious skill in fighting and some type of martial arts), Magic Tricks (There is a variety of these. He can mimic Duplication, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Illusions, Insect Manipulation, Mind Control, Acid Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation), limited Mind Manipulation (Without magic. Convinced another teenager that it had been someone else who had pranked him, and perfectly changed his mind with mere words, however this is something that cannot just be casually done and he requires a form of setup, making it incredibly limited and situational), Social Influencing, Precognition, Preparation, possibly Telepathy, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Analysis and Mimicry (After witnessing a technique, he is capable of analyzing it and perfectly figuring out the steps and ways to complete the trick, and is able to flawlessly mimic it), Genius Intelligence Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (Can harm adult men and defeat them in combat), likely Wall level (Capable of fighting on par with those who can consistently perform feats of this level , such as destroying piles of wood with their bare hands, punching deep into trees, and send cabinets flying across the room with a single blow) Speed: At least Superhuman, likely Subsonic, possibly Supersonic Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class, ''likely '''Wall Class' Durability: At least Athlete level, likely Wall level '(Consistently takes hits from those on thislevel) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Standard Melee Range, up to several meters Standard Equipment: Ropes, Cards, Daggers, Rocks, Hairspray, Gasoline, Hornets, Sticks, Rubber Bands, Rocks, Plastic Balls, Cyanamide Intelligence: Genius (Capable of creating new plans, techniques, tricks, and strategies in mere seconds. He can perfectly use all of his traps and is called the most clever and smartest consistently in the series, putting him above those capable of solving complex traps and even being quite intelligent themselves. With sheer intelligence he can witness something and completely analyze the steps of doing such a thing and mimic it completely. By merely seeing a water contraption he figured out what the inside was like and how it scientifically worked, and shows adept knowledge of things such as chemistry and capable of convincing his opponents what he says is true with his way of words) Weaknesses: He can be outsmarted if he's being cocky, and can sometimes underthink situations. He is capable of being used, and is still just a young boy who can occasionally be tricked despite his intelligence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hornet Trick:' Shown here. *'Duplication Trick:' Shown hereand here. *'Telekinesis Trick:' Shown here. *'Illusionist Trick:' Shown hereand here. *'Mind Control Trick:' Shown here. *'Invisibility Trick:' Shown here. *'Acid Trick:' Shown here. *'Air Trick:' Shown here. *'Water Trick:' Shown here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Antiheroes Category:Criminals Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Acid Users Category:Water Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Precognition Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fear Users Category:Poison Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Geniuses Category:Cool Shock BT Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Animal Users